knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
Kip Smithers
130510_rock_howard_copy_by_tea_and_dreams-d656md7.jpg|"Another day in the life." 'Appearance' Kip is a young man with blonde hair, sky blue eyes, fair skin, and a rather lean built figure. One could tell even when he's fully clothed that he is a very athletic male. He has a build similar to bruce lee but slightly bigger, and a tattoo of a specific mark on his back, that is rumored to be the crest of the acceptance of his role as the Bronze Kneecap. He's about 5'7 and weighs 200lbs even, more so in muscle and lesser in body fat, though he has a rather nice posterior and an arch in his back. Rock.Howard.full.488351.jpg Rock.jpg Tumblr_mm2zob9WrL1qmuhxzo1_400.jpg Tumblr_nbtqqiHkXb1qmuhxzo1_1280.jpg 'Behavior/Personality' Kip has all the traits of a comic book hero, which he so valiantly thinks he is, but he's quite cocky about his skill set until put in his place. He often overestimates himself and his own abilities, to a degree that would annoy many people very quickly. However, when he lives up to his status quo, he usually leaves his "haters" start struck so to speak. He loves to show off and doesn't know when he's beaten which is a terrible quality but an admirable one. He's rather funny and enjoys a laugh or two and seriousness isn't his forte, but he IS a horndog. A massive one. He loves the carnal pleasures of women and whores alike.Kip Will always seek to gain and upper hand over his adversaries mentally or physically. He likes to have a hand full of cards, but know the deck as well. 'Occupation' Vigilante/Hero/Bronze Kneecap 'Bronze Kneecap' 6aa545ccfad0ae6f617e2d42a8fc7479.jpg Dragon_Monk_1.1_(2).jpg I_am_immortal_by_cagnaccio87-d1qbixw.jpg Ee2acf19fb051c635993823a07a7afbf.jpg The Bronze Kneecap is the greatest source of Chi energy on the planet. Ana Kong was an immortal dragon who became the source of this power. During a performance of the dragon riders of Tex-Ahs (A hidden city in the Himalayas. for the entertainment of its Boo-Ti, Ana-Kong went berserk and attacked the city's leader. She was slain by Hen-Rei, who cut out the dragon's heart. Enraged at this, Boo-Ti banished Hen-Rei from the city and revived the dragon by melting its heart and placing it in a sacred cavern. From this moment, each Bronze Kneecap had to accomplish the final test of defeating this dragon in order to absorb part of its power. She was reborn over 66 times. Kip Smithers defeated the dragon, and in the course of the battle had the dragon-shaped tattoo burned on his chest. After defeating Ana-Kong he plunged his hands into the brazier containing the dragon's immortal heart and it charged him with the power of the Bronze Kneecap 'Fighting Style' 'Five Style Fist' As not to be confused with the five animal fist, the Five Style Fist, like mixed martial arts in general, is a form of martial arts that combines the techniques, fighting stances, and tactics of one or more martial arts and combine them together in order to form a style more powerful than either alone. It combines moves from all the martial arts styles that the user knows and some moves they develop on their own. Ancient Martial Arts is considered to be an older, unidentified version of modern day Mixed Martial Arts, which means that Ogata Isshinsai, and all of his various disciples are technically mixed martial artists, but they are still considered to practice specifically Ancient Martial Arts. Hybrid Martial Arts and Mixed Martial Arts are similar to each other in form and teachings but are ultimately different to each other. Mixed Martial Arts is different to Hybrid Martial Arts, mostly because Mixed Martial Arts is a combination of multiple martial arts, and hybrid martial arts is solely a combination of different disciplines and techniques. The Five Style fist or "Kiriyu Style Mixed Martial Arts" is a self-taught fighting style created by Cho Kiriyu, a martial arts legend, and Kip's Teacher. This is his personal blend of marital arts and martial arts tactics gained through his tutiledge from Connor Ryoji, Keyth Tasanagi, and many others. These are the various methods he's understood, dismantled, and reconstructed to fit and find the most efficient ways to fight opponents without losing energy, advanced ground and grappling manuvers, and building momentum for combination attacks and knockouts. It also heavily incorperates principles from Street fighting or the art of fighting without a set preset, using instinct as a means to overpower foes rather than set moves. Cho created the style to ensure that he can not only accel as a martial artist, but a skilled combatant as well. To further elaborate on his goal, the difference between a martial artist and a combatant falls into the territories of experience, skill, cunning, and instinct. A trained black belt with a years worth of experience vs an average gang member who's been fighting bare fisted for years. While one would pit their money on the black belt, tranining for the ring and training for survival are two completely different concepts. The black belt while skilled is pampered to the ring and the fear of loss is miniscule, while the street fighter who spends his days fighting for his very survival, the fear of a loss could mean his life. If the two were to fight, the street fighter whille untrained would have knowledge enough to defeat the black belt simply because of his intent and instinct to do so. Where as someone could also argue depending on the black belts style they would have the upper hand over someone with no form or skill. Cho created this style to make a perfect combination of a fighters instincts to sync with their skill and preset to win, or at least make it to where the opponent will not leave this bout walking. 'Kinesiology & Proprioception' Kinesiology is the scientific study of human or non-human body movement. Kinesiology addresses physiological, biomechanical, and psychological mechanisms. Applications of kinesiology to human health (i.e. human Kinesiology) include biomechanics and orthopedics; strength and conditioning; sport psychology; methods of rehabilitation, such as physical and occupational therapy; and sport and exercise. Studies of human and animal motion include measures from motion tracking systems, electrophysiology of muscle and brain activity, various methods for monitoring physiological function, and other behavioral and cognitive research techniques. The concept of motor redundancy is explored in numerous studies, usually with the goal of describing the relative contribution of a set of motor elements (e.g. muscles) in various human movements, and how these contributions can be predicted from a comprehensive theory. Two distinct (but not incompatible) theories have emerged for how the nervous system coordinates redundant elements: simplification and optimization. In the simplification theory, complex movements and muscle actions are constructed from simpler ones, often known as primitives or synergies, resulting in a simpler system for the brain to control. In the optimization theory, motor actions arise from the minimization of a control parameter, such as the energetic cost of movement or errors in movement performance. This knowledge is key for not just reading attacks, but it plays a psychological card as well. The user by instinct can tell if a person is happy, sad, frustrated, or in distress by their facial expression, body posture, and movement. Subtle bodily clues that give away murderous intent or intent of interest. An unconscious reaction is seen in the human proprioceptive reflex, or righting reflex – in the event that the body tilts in any direction, the person will cock their head back to level the eyes against the horizon. This is seen even in infants as soon as they gain control of their neck muscles. This control comes from the cerebellum, the part of the brain affecting balance. If the user is thrown off balance they will immediately align their bodies to see their horizons and surroundings, there by instinctively judging the best physical action to perform to avoid injury or strain. Proprioception is what allows someone to learn to walk in complete darkness without losing balance. During the learning of any new skill, sport, or art, it is usually necessary to become familiar with some proprioceptive tasks specific to that activity. Without the appropriate integration of proprioceptive input, an artist would not be able to brush paint onto a canvas without looking at the hand as it moved the brush over the canvas; it would be impossible to drive an automobile because a motorist would not be able to steer or use the pedals while looking at the road ahead; a person could not touch type or perform ballet; and people would not even be able to walk without watching where they put their feet. Through this study is what allows one who has mastered FSF to develop and mold their body into being able to learn any physical activity quicker and faster than others. They could see how a bat is swung and by studying how the person’s body moved, they can replicate that muscle movement on their first try, perfectly performing it. They could even mimic the motions of the writing arm, muscle movements in the shoulder, and strokes of the hand to write what someone else is writing. The body becomes able to recall every motion it has ever made, allowing the user to develop the same or newer more efficient methods of performing their already mastered skills. 'Chi Manipulation' The user can manipulate their internal latent energy known as Chi. User can create, shape, and manipulate chi. By learning to harness this inner latent energy, they are able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Ana-Kong and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. His chi is similar to that of Dark Energy.This "Bronze Kneecap" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated positive natural energy. With his fist in this state, Rand can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Superhumans unconscious. https://i.gyazo.com/d6dbc4d5c9b653e78a72cac6fd075214.gif 'Weapon of Choice' *75 feet of climbing rope. *Kunai Knives: A kunai (苦無 kunai?) is a Japanese dagger, possibly derived from the masonry trowel. The two widely-recognized variations of the kunai are short kunai (小苦無 shō-kunai?) and the big kunai (大苦無 dai-kunai?). Although a basic tool, in the hands of a martial arts expert, the kunai could be used as a multi-functional weapon. The kunai is commonly associated with the ninja, who used it to gouge holes in walls. Kunai were originally made to be farming tools but soon evolved into the weaponry they have become today. Many popular manga and ninjutsu characters use kunai as both their primary and secondary weapons. These kunai are 40 cm long, easy to conceal made of steel, and are a leaf-shaped blade and a handle with a ring on the pommel for attaching a rope.The * Bronze Kneecap suit is made of heavy Kevlar and is bullet resistant, but impacts can still be felt. It’s difficult to cut through the suit with standard stainless steel knives and punctures with projectile weapons. The cowl is made of a steel woven mesh that protects him from headshots, and the rest of the body is enclosed in a green jumpsuit with chuck taylor shoes and hand wraps around the forearms, wrist, and hands. 'Perks' 'Peak Human Agility' The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. Even the user's dexterity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human, enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. 'Peak Human Strength' Users are as strong as a human can be without being superhuman. They are capable of lifting several times their own body weight (roughly 2 times at the minimum), up to a 800 lbs level. They would be able to lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. This enables them to: punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, break/bend steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-press greater than half a ton. Users can strike down doors with a single punch or kick, knock people out with one offensive impact etc. The User is also capable of overpowering multiple men. Lifting a full grown man in the air with one arm, and even throwing them several meters. The User is also strong enough to wrestle, even overpower wild-animals such as Large Bears (which can be as strong as 5 humans), and Lions. 'Backstory' TBW Category:Hero Category:Soldier's of Gotham